


Shortcuts

by alexandriakeating



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Driving Instructor!Levi, Eren is underage in the beginning but nothing happens then, Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Some Humor, a pinch of fluff for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriakeating/pseuds/alexandriakeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i want you to fuck me so hard i can't walk<br/>Sent: 10:34 AM<br/>.</p><p>Thanks to that piece of horse shit, that was the text message he had just sent to his driving instructor, Mr. Ackerman. </p><p>Not to say he wouldn't jump at the chance, but fuck.</p><p>Why him? How the hell was he going to look him in the face tomorrow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortcuts

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally got some time and gumption to write, so I decided to finish this one shot. I've had seven pages of this sitting around for the last year. Gosh. FINALLY FINISHED! 
> 
> I saw [this Tumblr post](http://alexandriakeating.tumblr.com/post/107140654863/i-hate-my-friends), and I immediately thought of these guys.

His phone jingled. The screen lit up. Peering at the display, he quickly read 'Mr. Ackerman' next to the pulsating message symbol before the screen went black. Nibbling the inside of his mouth, he slid his thumb across the screen to unlock it and opened the new message from his driving instructor who was most likely reminding him of the changed time for tomorrow's lesson. Apparently, he couldn't be trusted to remember it himself. _Okay,_ he thought _, maybe I can't, but Mikasa won't let me forget again. And neither will he apparently._

**.**

**From:**  Mr. Ackerman

 **Received:** 10:32 AM

Lesson tomorrow from 11-12:30. We're doing highways and changing lanes. Don't be late, brat.

.

Perhaps the term 'brat' was a bit unprofessional, but Eren liked to think that it was a term of endearment for those the driving instructor thought could handle the insult. He didn't speak like that to his driving partners, especially Krista. Probably because Ymir would kick his ass if did. She and Mr. Ackerman had a mutual understanding to just not fuck with each other.

Shaking his head to dislodge the thoughts, he typed 'ok' without a second look and sent it. It wasn't until he got a message from the man a few minutes later asking, "Would you care to repeat that?" that he did so.

.

i want you to fuck me so hard i can't walk

 **Sent:**  10:34 AM

.

Shit.

Shit.

 _Shit_.

Fumbling fingers scrolled through his menu and brought up his shortcuts. "Ok," he read, "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk. Christ. Shit. Really? Fucking hell," he grumbled as he deleted the shortcut and went back to the conversation with his instructor. His thumbs hovered over the keypad as his mind whirled trying to figure out something to appease the situation. He slammed the device into his face. _How the hell am I going to look him in the face tomorrow?_

Taking a deep breath, he typed out his response.

.

i'm sorry. someone must've change my shortcuts. i meant ok

 **Sent:** 10:40 AM

.

_It's best to tell the truth, right?_

His phone rang.

.

 **From:** Mr. Ackerman

 **Received:** 10:41 AM

Nice save

.

 _What was that supposed to mean?_ He shook his head and tossed his phone onto the couch. Dragging his fingers through his hair repeatedly, he growled. His heart pounded against his chest.

_What the hell? Why me?_

He bit down on his hand underneath his thumb, staving out an outburst of anger. He kept pressing until the pain spiked his tear ducts into work and the anger and frustration flowed away. Eren knew it probably wasn't the best way to deal with his emotions, but he found it received a better reaction than flying of the handle with his fists at the ready to throttle the first person he saw.

His body froze.

 _Who the hell did that?_ he thought. Only one person stuck in his mind. He felt the anger crashing back down on him but he didn't care. He snatched his phone and unlocked it, calling the number. This went beyond texting. Honestly, this deserved face-to-face so he could beat the living daylights out of him but Mikasa had been hammering restraint into his mind.

The phone clicked.

“Yup?”

The hairs on the back of Eren's neck prickled at the self-confident voice. “Jean, what the fuck?”

“What the hell are you cursing for?” he shot back in immediate defense.

“Don't act all innocent. You changed the shortcuts on my phone, didn't you, horse face? What the hell?”

He snickered. Fucking snickered. “So who's the lucky person?”

“Mr. Ackerman. My driving instructor.”

“The grumpy dwarf? Oh, that's great. I wish I could've seen that,” he rambled off with a quiet sigh. He took a deep breath and said, “So, you gettin' any? I mean, you can't deny that you've been checking out his ass for the longest time, according to Ymir at least. You owe me one. I did you a favor.”

Eren dragged a hand over his face. “Did I say horse face? No. Fuck no. You're fucking horse shit. How the hell am I supposed to look at him tomorrow?”

“With lust in your eyes,” Jean quipped back.

“Screw you.”

“Already happening, but not by you. Never by you. But, hopefully you will be screwing tomorrow. Or, would you prefer to be screwed? Hmm?”

The brunet felt his face flush. The heat rushed down his neck, up his ears and across his chest. “None of your business, horse shit!” he hollered, hanging up on Jean's laughter.

He collapsed onto the sofa.

* * *

Tomorrow came all too soon. If he had it his way, Eren would have skipped his lesson. But it was hard to say no to Mikasa when she shoved a pillow in his face and gave him her signature 'get-your-ass-up-and-follow-through-or-I'll-prop-you-up-like-a-marionette-and-make-you-do-it' look. However, now that he was staring at the small driving instruction facility he was thinking that his sister was the soft kitten versus angry lion out of the two options.

She turned down the radio and hit his arm. “C'mon. Get out. I'm meeting Annie in ten minutes. I won't make it if you keep shitting your pants. What's gotten into you? Did Ymir say something? I swear, that girl. Next time—”

Eren waved his hands frantically. “She didn't do anything. It's alright. It's fine. I'm just...”

“Just what?” She arched an eyebrow.

He huffed and opened the car door. “Never mind.” As soon as he shut the door, his sister was speeding off, giving him a look over her shoulder.

Digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand, he stalked towards the front door and threw it open. Ymir sat off to the side, her dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Krista's small legs were tossed over the arm of her chair and curled up in the other girl's lap; her blonde hair shielded her face like a curtain as she scrolled through her phone.

“Good morning, Eren. How are you?”

The teen looked over behind the desk to see Mr. Smith, the lead instructor for the company. He had been glad that he hadn't had him for an instructor. While Mr. Ackerman was upfront in his intimidation, Mr. Smith had a subversive, passive way about him that set his nerves on edge. Granted, the entire team here seemed to be full of colorful characters. Mr. Bozado was boastful and had a habit of biting his tongue when he got worked up. He didn't really know Mr. Jinn and Mr. Schultz very well, but the former was quiet, and the latter didn't seem to trust him. Ms. Ral was a sweetie though, he had to give the group of instructors her. She appeared to be the only normal one of the bunch. He had wanted her but had gotten stuck with the grumpy dwarf—as, admittedly, Jean accurately described him as.

“Good, you're all here. Even Mr. Jaeger managed to roll out of bed on time.”

His eyes snapped from Mr. Smith to meet those piercing gray ones of his driving instructor. Mr. Ackerman flicked a stray strand of dark hair out of his eye with his pen; his white button up shirt tightening around his bicep.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. His admittedly sexy as hell grumpy dwarf of a driving instructor who was eight years older than him and who he had told through text to fuck him.

“Perhaps, Jaeger's mind is still stuck in his bedroom.”

Ymir laughed as she brushed past him and to the door Mr. Ackerman held open. “I'm sure it is,” she whispered into Eren's ear.

“Shut the hell up!” he snapped.

Her smile only widened as she sauntered outside.

“Hurry up, Eren.”

Gulping, he dropped his eyes and darted outside to the car.

“Krista's up first. Then we'll have Ymir and finish up with Eren today,” Mr. Ackerman said as he unlocked the car and opened the passenger door. “Remember we are doing highways and lane changes. This is your second to last lesson, so if you haven't been taking things seriously by now you might want to start. Let's go.”

Eren slipped into the seat behind the driver. Resting is elbow on the window, he tangled his fingers into his hair. His eyes darted over to Mr. Ackerman as he set his clipboard on his lap and buckled his seat belt. He undid his first button and started to roll up his sleeves. The brunet gulped and forced his eyes to stare at the blacktop and the air undulating against the heat of the sun. Beads of sweat gathered along his temples and upper lip. Heat prickled his body. He assured himself it was only because it was 98 fucking degrees outside and not because of his driving instructor, even as he slid down in his seat until his seat belt cut into the skin of his neck and he spread his legs wide to loosen the grip of his tightening jeans. Nope. Just the result of the sun having hounded and battered this car.

He heard Ymir snicker.

Blindly, Eren tossed out his free hand and shoved her arm.

“Start the car, Krista.”

The car rumbled to life, vibrating underneath him.

“Check your mirrors, your seat, AC.”

“All good.”

“Now, put the car into reverse and take a left at the exit. We'll take the 22nd Street ramp,” Mr. Ackerman instructed.

Their instructor never allowed the radio to be on in the car. He felt it was too much of a distraction to new drivers who were already “shitting in their pants and scatterbrained as hell” without the help of their “Godforsaken music”—as he overheard Mr. Ackerman telling Mr. Smith one day. It kept the car pretty quiet which Eren didn't always mind. It was nice to just listen to the tires grind against the pavement most days with the occasional dash of critical comments on driving skills. But, this was not the time. Eren did not want to be left with his thoughts right now.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he flipped through his apps and settled on a game solitaire.

“Eren, put your phone away. You're supposed to be observing Krista,” Mr. Ackkerman said

“Yeah, Eren, you don't want—”

“Ymir, I swear to God, finish that sentence and I'll—”

“Shut it you two!” Krista hollered. “I'd like to drive in peace.”

Eren's eyes glanced up to the front of the car. He couldn't see her face, but her shoulders were tense and her grip on the steering wheel could bend a steel bar.

“Sorry, baby.” Ymir leaned forward and pinched her cheek before sitting back and crossing her arms.

“Please stop distracting the driver,” Mr. Ackerman said.

Sinking back into his seat and stuffing his phone back into his pocket, Eren huffed. A quick look at the man revealed a slight upturn of the visible corner of his mouth. He felt his heart jump into his throat and pound against his vocal chords. He swallowed, hard. His heart dropped back down. A bit too far though as it kept pounding violently against his skin. Stifling back a groan, he dug the palm of his hand against his eye socket.

What the hell was wrong with him? Okay. He could admit that he had...admired Mr. Ackerman before. How could you not? Harsh lines, flashing eyes, short stature, lean frame and all. There was something compelling about him. But, now...

“Now, Krista, signal that you are going to merge, match the speed of traffic and keep an eye in your mirror and over your shoulder. Make sure no one is behind you and merge onto the highway.”

One wrong text and he all of a sudden couldn't be around, look at, or think of his driving instructor without wanting him to— _fuck me so hard I can't walk._

He bit his lip.

A muted jingle sounded from his phone as it vibrated against his leg.

He ignored it.

It rang again with a message alert.

And again.

Grumbling, he dug his phone out and unlocked it. The message icon thrummed with the number 3.

.

 **From:** Ymir

 **Received:** 11:14 AM

has jean helped spur you into your sexual awakening?

.

 **From** : Jean

 **Received** : 11:14 AM

ymir tells me i helped you create a delicious sexual tension between you and the grumpy dwarf. glad to of helped. i expect all the naughty details you minx.

.

 **From** : Ymir

 **Received** : 11:15 AM

GOD this is almost worse than when you suffered subconsciously. do somethin. he keeps lookin at you in the rearview mirror

.

Eren looked over at Ymir who had her ever-present passive face plastered on, but he spied the glistening mirth in her eyes that were ever-so-slightly crinkled.

“Fuck off,” he mouthed before turning to look out the window and watch as the other lanes raced by.

“Signal and then change lanes, Krista.”

Sucking on his lower lip, he gave into curiosity to see Mr. Ackerman scribbling on his clipboard before focusing back on the road.

He gave a breathy laugh and turned away. Looking at him. Yeah right. _I wish_.

It wasn't much longer after a few more lane changes that Mr. Ackerman had Krista exit the highway and pull into the nearest gas station parking lot.

“Ymir, you're up.”

“Right-o, Captain.” She clambered out the car and dashed over to the driver's door to open in for Krista. She held out her hand.

The small blonde grabbed it with a light laugh and a small smile.

Ymir wrapped her arm around Krista's shoulder and pulled her into her chest, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Good job, sweetie.”

“Put away the romance, girls,” Mr. Ackerman cut in. “Ymir get in the driver's seat and adjust everything. Krista in the back.”

The dark haired girl saluted and obeyed, pushing Krista on her way.

As the blonde slipped into the car, she tossed a quizzical look at Eren. “Are you okay?”

“Don't mind him, he's just very frustrated,” Ymir tossed over her shoulder as she backed out of the parking space.

Eren felt himself prickling with anger. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit.

“Ymir, please focus on your driving, not aggravating your passengers.”

He released his hand and let out a small breath, letting a small smile curl his lips. Eren glanced up just in time to notice Mr. Ackerman's iris darting away from the corner of his eye to the road. Swallowing, he looked out the window and let his mind drift, constantly reeling it back in away from the thoughts floating around his head.

“Eren. Eren. Yo, Eren.”

He blinked and jumped when the door he was leaning on opened; he jerked away before his body could fall out the car. Eren looked up to meet Ymir's smirk.

“Stop the fantasizing, lover boy. Your turn to drive.”

He grumbled and unbuckled, climbing out the car.

“Careful not to start a porno in the front seat. Krista's a bit too delicate for such things.”

Eren would have throttled her right then and there if Mr. Ackerman hadn't shouted at him to get into the car already.

He got in and shut the door. “Sorry, sir.”

“Just adjust the mirrors and pull out.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Careful there, Eren,” Ymir called up.

“Ymir,” Mr. Ackerman growled in warning.

She snickered but kept silent.

Eren shifted gears and pulled out, trying to push away the chant of “Fuck me until I can't walk” that was playing in his head after hearing that growl.

Taking a deep breath, he shook sense into his head and drove, easily merging onto the highway. He was changing lanes like a pro on the way back to the facility. Things were fine. This lesson was almost over and then he only had to get through one more. Then, this whole ordeal would be over.

His phone rang, blaring a storm and vibrating at a disturbing pace against his thigh. _WHO THE HELL WAS CALLING HIM NOW?_ A quick glance in the rearview mirror at Ymir soon revealed the answer.

“Do you have your phone on?”

His anger screeched to a halt. He scrunched his shoulders up, ducking his head like a turtle—only he was sorely lacking a shell, his t-shirt didn't really work. “Yes. I'm not going to answer it though!” he shouted, looking over at Mr. Ackerman.

His eyes narrowed. “Eyes on the road.”

Eren jumped and obeyed.

“You've been having quite a few issues with your phone lately.”

Ymir snorted at the man's comment.

He met her eyes in the rear-view mirror, hoping that the fast growing blush wasn't that obvious. Apparently it was.

Krista leaned forward and patted his shoulder. “It's okay, Eren. No need to be embarrassed.”

“Leave it be, Krista. Yes he does,” the other girl chuckled.

The tiny blonde obeyed with a huff.

“He has plenty reason,” Mr. Ackerman agreed which did nothing to help with the increasing redness on Eren's face.

“You take the next exit. I'm sure you know the way make to the facility from 22nd?”

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled.

Warm breath hit the back of his neck and he nearly jumped from the car then and there.

“I think I've found your kink, _sir_.”

“Ymir, so help me I'm going to fucking kill you if you keep that up!”

“I have no issue with dropping you from my instruction this close to its end. I will feel no guilt when you have to start over again because you couldn't respect the boundaries and comfort of your peers, Ymir,” Mr. Ackerman stated, dangerously quiet and straight faced.

“Be nice, Ymir,” Krista chimed in.

Eren smirked and stuck his tongue out, shooting the look over his shoulder.

“I have no problem doing the same for you, Mr. Jaeger, if you can't keep your eyes on the road.”

That quieted him. The rest of the drive was the most peaceful the car had ever been since these driving lessons had ever started.

When he pulled into the parking space at the facility, Mr. Ackerman said, “Not bad, Eren. I'll see you all next week for our last lesson. It'll be a free drive. Pick where you want to go. We'll figure it out then. Dismissed.” He turned back to his clipboard and started scribbling again.

Ymir and Krista hopped out of the car and started walking down the street, Krista nuzzled underneath Ymir's arm despite the scorching heat.

Eren scrunched his nose at the display and pulled out his phone as he unbuckled and opened the door. He tossed aside the notification of the missed call from Ymir and opened a message from Mikasa.

.

 **From:** Mikasa

 **Received:** 12:19 PM

I won't be able to get you. Why don't you walk to Armin's? I'll get you later or his grandfather can give you a ride home.

.

He groaned.

The car door slammed shut. “What's the matter, brat?”

“Huh?” he grunted, jumping and looking at Mr. Ackerman.

“Nevermind,” he said as he tucked his clipboard under his arm, locked the car and headed back inside.

Eren watched him go, nibbling the inside of his mouth as he studied the way his white shirt stuck to his spine and the back of his neck—the perspiration clearing the white to reveal the pale skin and contours of his muscles. The brunet gulped.

Shit.

Shit.

_Shit._

“Mr. Ackerman!” he shouted before he could stop the words from spilling from his mouth.

The man turn back, propping the door open his foot. “Yes, Eren?”

Fuck it.

“Could I talk to you for a minute?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured with his other hand for Eren to hurry up and follow him.

Cool AC hit the droplets of sweat dotting his skin. Evaporating them off and leaving behind a thin sheet of salt. He followed Mr. Ackerman into his office and shut the door behind him.

The man dropped his clipboard on his desk with a harsh clatter and sat down, sinking into his cushioned office chair. He arched an eyebrow. “You gonna say something, brat? You look constipated.”

He gulped and panicked. “No...ah...you...I wanted to...ahh...apologize for the text.”

“It's fine. You didn't have to make up the shortcut, though,” he said spinning the chair to face his computer and logging in. “I understand sending things to the wrong people. Phones can be pieces of shit—little fuckers really. But, I don't care nor want to know about your sex life. It's forgotten. Anything else I can do for you?” he asked, looking over at Eren.

“No.”

“I'll see you next week then.”

The brunet nodded and turned back to the door. His stomach boiled and bubbled. He took a deep breath.

Screw this.

Just like a band-aid.

“Okay, there is something else,” he practically shouted as he rushed to get it out, turning back to Mr. Ackerman.

The man's eyebrows raised, a small crease forming between them. It was the only sign that he was surprised by the brunet's actions. “Well?” he prompted.

His eyes darted down to the floor. “The message was a mistake at first because of this piece of horse shit, but that's not important. Okay. Look. I actually do—I mean, lately I wouldn't mind if—I really want you to...”

“Fuck you until you can't walk?” Mr. Ackerman supplied.

Eren's heart stuttered. He looked up, staring down the cool gray eyes that were boring into him. “Yes.”

The man sighed and stood up.

The brunet's body flushed with a blazing heat before it was drenched with a cold that would rival Pluto's fucking hottest day.

Shit.

He didn't expect that to happen.

Was this really happening?

Damn.

Fuck.

_Yes. Please, let him fuck me._

Mr. Ackerman walked around his desk and leaned back against the front of it, crossing his arms over his chest, one leg tossed haphazardly over the other.

That...was not what he was expecting.

“Eren, we can't,” he said slowly.

“Why?” God. He sounded like a child, whining for its favorite toy.

“You're 15.”

“So?” This tone was not helping his case.

“It's illegal. I don't feel like going to jail. Sorry, but even your cute ass isn't worth spending another night there.”

 _Another?_  

_Wait._

_Cute ass._

He smiled coyly and strode forward. “Only if you tell,” tracing his fingers along the man's collarbone and down his side.

A small hand snatched his away with a firm grip. He whimpered slightly.

“Do you ever think first?”

He ducked his head and gave a small smile. “Working on it.”

Mr. Ackerman let go of his hand. “Well, work on it now. Like I said, you've got a cute ass but I'm not risking anything. Also, you are way too young kid. I'm not into that. No one should be.” His eyes traced Eren's face for a moment before he let out a sigh. With a slight push, he moved the brunet out of his way and sat back down at his desk, crossing his legs. “Look, let's finish this last driving lesson without a scratch. Then, give it a couple years—like when you're legal. Done with college wouldn't hurt to, and I'll get you drink.” He finished with a rare smile that was really only a twitch at the corner of his lips.

Eren gave a huffy laugh and shuffled his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook out the ends. “You're surprisingly really good a being nice about rejection. I would've expected you to be a bit more...”

“Like a bastard,” he supplied

“Pissy.”

An irritatingly sexy smirk pulled at his lips. “I usually am.”

“What makes me so special?”

“Prospective partners aren't usually as young as you. Now, go on. I'll see you next week.”

Eren nodded and turned around. He stopped before he opened the door and tossed a smile over his shoulder. “And maybe after my college graduation? I'll send you an invite.”

“Sounds good. We'll have a beer after, on me.”

He left and shuffled down the street to Armin's on a high of sorts. His friend paused for a moment before asking what had happened during the driving lesson; he'd heard that Jean and Ymir had been a bit of an issue.

Eren smiled at his worried friend who was ready to get violent if needed. He draped his arm over his shoulder. “It's fine. Things went great.”

“You sure? I heard things got...tense between you and Mr. Ackerman.”

“They did,” he said slowly as he walked into the kitchen and snatched a Coke from the fridge. He popped the tab, letting it fizz before pulling it hard for the final crack. “But, we worked it out in a way. Up side is, I'm guaranteed one person at my college graduation.”

“I thought you didn't want to go? What about traveling the world? Seeing the ocean?” Armin asked as he hopped onto the counter.

“Change of heart. And I could totally do a gap year. Or study abroad,” he said, pointing his hand with his soda at his friend for emphasis.

“You really think you'll get the motivation to go back to school if you take a gap year?”

“Yes. I've got a new motivation to finish college that's pretty strong,” he smiled.

* * *

_**Seven Years Later....** _

He did it.

He fucking did it.

He was graduating from Trost State University with a bachelor's degree in Environmental Science. Who would have guessed that would have been his major? And next year he would be entering Sina's College of Marine Biology to work on his masters after his summer internship.

As he sat among his peers, he looked over to the professors filing in. His eyes met his former Academic Adviser—and soon to be boss with the internship—Professor Zoe. Her eyes were comically wide behind her glasses. She spotted him and waved widely as her face split in half with a wide grin.

He laughed and returned the gesture.

She was eccentric and a handful, but she was passionate and a brilliant scientist.

Once she sat down, his eyes scanned the crowd. He spotted Mikasa and Armin sitting nearby with Annie on the grass of the quad. Armin waved while his sister raised her hand in acknowledgment before lowering it and curling her fingers around Annie's.

Eren gave them a nod and continued his scan of the crowd.

There.

The man was in the back. His shoulder and hip pressed against the tree he was leaning onto. The long, front fringes of his black hair dangled in front of his eyes, and he made no move to push them out of the way. Despite the heat, he had dressed up for the occasion. Except, instead of a tie, he wore a cravat. Eren had thought those things were reserved for Austen movies alone. Apparently not. Though, now he fully understood the obsession with Mr. Darcy. That ruffled fabric that fell across Mr. Ackerman's chest was sexy as fuck.

Fuck.

He turned around to focus on his college's president giving the welcome speech.

The old man's droning voice quickly became nothing more than a soft buzz in his ear.

Mr. Ackerman was here. He was here.

Shit.

Fuck.

Seven years.

He had tried to dabble in the dating sphere but he found himself bored, wanting those gray eyes and biting comments.

And here he was.

They had kept in contact, occasionally checking in on the other via text, but still...He hadn't fully believed he would come after that initial rejection. Okay, no promise of anything besides the drink, but he'd been waiting for this, and if he didn't get that fuck he wasn't going lie, it would hurt like a bitch.

The entire ceremony and guest speech passed in a blur of stolen glances and outright staring at Mr. Ackerman. It was so bad that the man had to wave his hand at him and point to the stage so he wouldn't miss his name being called.

After it finally ended, he jumped up and dashed over to Mikasa and Armin, gratefully taking their hugs and the courteous nod from Annie. He handed his degree to Mikasa. “Keep a hold of this for me. I'll give you a call at some point, okay?”

She pinched his ear and dragged him back before he got far. “Not before we get a picture. I don't care how bad you want that man to fuck you,”she said blankly.

He felt the flames licking his cheeks. “Mi-Mikasa,” he stumbled out. In retrospect, it had been a bad idea to tell her about Mr. Ackerman, but at the time her threat had been so real, and so _present_.

“C'mon.” She unlocked her phone and handed it to Annie. Pulling Armin over, they stood on either side of Eren and looked at the camera.

“1. 2. 3.” Annie gave as warning before she took several pictures and handed the phone back.

His sister scrolled through the pictures and nodded in satisfaction. “Okay. Go get some, Eren,” she said, turning to him. Her face freakishly blank—he blamed Annie for her recent mastery of the look.

“Heh,” he let out in a harsh breath as he shrugged off his cap and gown and handed them off. He turned and darted off to the tree he had seen Mr. Ackerman at.

When he got there, the man was no where to be seen. He pushed himself up on his toes and craned his neck, peering over the crowd in attempt to find him.

A throat cleared behind him.

He turned. His shoulders relaxed and a smile spread across his face as he saw Mr. Ackerman standing behind him.

“Hey, Mr. Ackerman. I'm glad you could make it.”

“I promised I would.; I owe you a drink. And drop the formality. Levi's fine now,” he said, stepping closer. He had unbuttoned his suit jacket, loosened his cravat and undone the first button of his shirt.

And he looked so damn sexy.

Eren smiled, but before he could try the name out on his tongue someone else shrieked it.

“LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!”

A blur of robes, brown hair and eyes attacked the man in front of him.

He blinked. It took a moment before he recognized the woman squeezing the life out of Levi.

“Professor Zoe? You know...?”

“Yes! And c'mon, Eren. You know my name. Use it. That's why my parents gave it to me.”

“Four-Eyes, I swear to God you better let go of me before I shove my foot up your ass.”

The woman pouted. “You're so mean to me, Levi.” She turned to look at Eren. “I didn't know you knew Mr. Grumpy Pants here.”

“Yeah, he was my driving instructor.”

Her eyes widened. “Levi, so he's the—”

The man's hand clamped over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. “I dare you to finish that and see what happens.”

Surprisingly, she was obediently quiet when he removed his hand.

“How do you know him, Hanji?”

“Oh, I don't know how much this closed clam-shell has told you, but we worked together in college until he dropped out.”

“You dropped out of college?”

“Long story,” he said sharply, shooting a glare at Hanji.

“But fascinating! So—”

“Why don't you go and congratulate your other students, Hanji?”

She grinned maniacally. “Ok. Now worries. I understand when I'm cockblocking. I'll get a move on. See next Tuesday, Eren. 6 AM, bright and early! Don't forget!”

“Good luck with that. This brat's horrible with timing and early mornings.”

“I've gotten better with college!” he jumped to defend himself. “And I'll be there, Hanji. I wouldn't miss this opportunity.”

She pinched his cheek. “I know,” she declared before dashing off to ambush an unsuspecting former student.

“What was that about?” Levi asked as he stepped next to Eren.

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I've got an internship with her this summer. We're heading out to the Galapagos Islands to see if we can work on Hanji's theories on the social structure of hammerheads. Tracking. Diving. Observation. That sort of thing.”

“Of course she'd be into that.”

Eren shuffled his feet and laughed. He turned his eyes upwards, squinting against the sun to study the soft lines of the clouds. He wasn't sure what to say.

“Do you want that drink now or later, or are you no longer interested?”

His eyes dropped to meet Levi's; his cheeks pinching in sharp pricks of pain from how wide he was smiling. “Yeah. I'm still interested.” Eren pulled out his phone and looked at the time. “But isn't 11:45 a bit early for a drink? 'Sides, I don't really have anything in my stomach.”

Fingers pinched the fabric of his shirt bunched at his elbow and dragged him out of the quad towards visitor parking. “There's food at bars.”

Eren choked out a laugh at the Levi's antics. He picked up his walk, matching the surprisingly quick gait of the smaller man. He took a moment to study his strong, determined stride before saying, “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were more excited for this drink than I am.”

Levi dropped his hand and unlocked a sleek black car that looked like he shouldn't have been able to afford on a driver instructor salary alone. He met Eren's gaze over the roof of the car. “Yes. To get it over with,” he deadpanned.

The brunet's heart seized. “Ouch, old man,” he joked, trying to shake off the disappointment creeping into his voice.

“You wanted to jump this old man seven years ago.”

“Still do,” he replied before he could stop himself.

He smirked and climbed into the car. Eren followed in. As he buckled and looked over at Levi, the man's smirked widened as he started the engine.

“Good. Then let's get this drink business over with and move on to better things.”

Gray eyes flashed back to the road as he pulled out of the parking lot and tore down the street.

Heat poured into Eren's stomach; it burned through and pooled lower. The muscles in his abdomen clenched, refusing to release the tightness that curled them.

_Fucking hell. Could they just skip the drinks?_

No. He had been expecting a beer and he still wanted one. But, damn.

Shit.

Fuck.

Yes.

He relaxed into the car seat with a silly smile painted on his face. Turning his head, he contented himself with studying Levi's profile. If the man knew, he made no comment on the attention.

They pulled into the parking lot of a nearby bar that looked pretty shitty on the outside, but was actually well-kept inside with a cool, relaxing atmosphere. Eren laughed at the fitting name (“The Hole in the Wall”) while he pretended to ignore Levi's judging glare that clearly read, “that's-the-point-you-dolt”.

Levi led the way to the bar and hopped up onto a seat, and Eren slid into the one on his right. The man flagged down the bartender as he pulled out his wallet. “A bottle of Guinness and a bottle of...?” He looked at Eren with an arched eyebrow, prompting him to fill in.

“Corona,” he supplied.

The bartender nodded and opened the requested bottles. He set down two coasters and set the beers on them.

Levi set a ten on the counter. “Keep the change.”

The bartender grunted in acknowledgment and put the money in the till before going back to wiping down the tables.

After putting his wallet back in his pocket, Levi reached out and took a long gulp of beer.

“I never pegged you as a dark beer guy.”

“I'm not. I'm not a beer guy. This is the only thing I can stand.”

Eren took a sip of his. “Why didn't you get something else then?”

“Because I know how I handle other alcohol and I don't like it. Or, it's all too damn sweet.”

“You could have gotten water.”

“I'm fine. Didn't you want food?”

Eren smiled. “I'm fine.”

“Little shit.”

The brunet hummed and took a sip. As the cool liquid passed his tongue, an idea popped into his head. He waited, his eyes following the bartender until he stepped into the backroom. Once the door swung shut, he raised his beer over Levi's head and poured.

“What the hell, brat?” the man growled. His eyes darkened and narrow; his fingers gripping his drink tighter.

“You said I could have a beer...on you.” He smirked as he leaned over and licked some of the bitter, amber liquid that was dripping into the hallow of Levi's neck.

The man shivered at the touch and grabbed onto his thigh, squeezing the tight muscles. “You piece of shit. I didn't mean it literally.”

“I know,” he murmured against the pale skin. His fingers twirled the fabric of the disheveled cravat before clinging on and pulling the man off his stool and between his legs. He let his hands slowly fall down Levi's chest and trace his sides before he wrapped them around the slender body and latch onto the ass he had wanted to hold for seven years. Eren held him close, relishing each contour as he dragged his lips up the man's neck until he could kiss the small spot between his jaw and earlobe.

“Aggressive little brat knows what he wants.”

“I've imagined this day more times I can count with every possible encounter. I've got a list of my favorites.”

“Oh really? Where on the list is this?”

Eren pulled back. “What?”

“Is this the first thing you wanted? Last?” Levi asked with a smirk.

“It's one of the first things I wanted to do when I saw you, but it isn't the epitome of what I want from a night with you.”

“Good. Because, I've got a list of my own,” he said as he ran his hands up and down Eren's thighs, slowly expanding his range until it was concentrated dangerously close to his throbbing crotch. “Only, most of those things aren't quite decent enough for public. So why don't you finish your beer?”

The brunet ran his tongue over the other's lips, collecting the droplets of beer before pressing a chaste kiss on them. “I think this is one drink I'd rather have to go.”

“Damn, kid,” he said as he leaned back against Eren's arms and snatched up his beer and downed half of what was left. Setting it back on the counter, he tangled his fingers in Eren's hair and pulled his face down to meet his.

The kiss was a jarring clash of teeth. It was messy beyond belief as they both tried to fully encapsulate the other's mouth in their own. But, Eren couldn't have imagined a more perfect kiss as Levi dragged his teeth across his bottom lip before nipping at the corners of his mouth. His fingers ghosted under the brunet's shirt and traced the creased skin underneath his waistband. Eren dug his fingers into Levi's ass, yanking him even closer and moaning at the contact.

The man pulled away to take a shaky breath. “We should leave before he comes back, and before I fuck you so hard you can't walk,” he said with a smirk.

Eren stood up, pushing his hips into the smaller man's. “I'll hold you to that.” He stooped and caught Levi's earlobe between his teeth and pulled gently as he teasingly rubbed their growing erections together. “Bend me over and fuck me senseless.”

“We'll do that second,” Levi said as he untangled himself from the brunet as if their shared arousal was non-existent and strolled from the bar, untying his cravat and wiping off some of the beer that was creating a sticky sheen on his skin.

 _Fuck yes_ , Eren thought as he followed him out.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, he stared at the ceiling. The thin white sheet draped over his midriff was surprisingly cool in the still heat of the bedroom. The whir of the fan grew louder as it rotated towards him. The moving air licked his skin, taking away the water that rested there and leaving behind a coating of salt that reminded him of that driving lesson seven years ago.

The warm weight on him adjusted. He looked to see the relaxed face of Levi buried in his chest. The man's arm was tossed haphazardly over him. Their leg's entwined. Eren was a bit warm where their skin touched, but he wouldn't move for the world because he was holding the only part of it he cared for. He pressed a kiss to the damp strands of dark hair and smiled when Levi nestled closer.

Looking over, he threw out an arm to grab his phone off the bedside table. He gave a breathy laugh at the dull, throbbing ache that flared to life in his muscles at the movement. Levi had definitely followed through above and beyond his promise. Unlocking his phone, he typed up a message and sent it. He tossed his phone onto the floor among the discarded clothing from earlier in the day—or yesterday. His face crunched momentarily in pain as he turned onto his side and hugged Levi closer to his chest.

A cool kiss was pressed against his shoulder. He looked down to meet bright gray eyes. He smiled and kissed those tempting lips, and then kissed his forehead and tucked his head underneath his chin.

“Happy?” The question rumbled against his chest.

“Very,” he replied.

.

 **Sent** : 1:48 AM

I'm saying this once. Thanks for changing the shortcut, horse face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
